Gold and Violet
by Im-Ina-Tent
Summary: A new Spartoi member comes to Death City, and life gets a little more interesting for Death The Kid. Reuploaded. Death The KidxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I couldn't resist, I just had to do a finfic about Kid... I'm fine with Kid and Liz, but I think they're just too brotherly/sisterly to be a couple. Same with him and Patty. Let's face it, Maka belongs with Soul. That's why there'll be some SoMa moments in here as well. Maybe some Tsubaki and Blackstar, maybe not. I'll continue this if I get enough good reviews and you guys actually want me to continue. Not much in this chapter, chapter two will be way more exciting...I hope. Anyway, takes place from the manga, which is why there is 'Spartoi' stuff and such. Sorry if they're any errors. I'm not much of an editor. I don't even reread. Maybe I should. Oh well. Feel free to P.M. me if you want anything in particular for the story, I'll do my best to add it in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, I wouldn't be here.

ENJOY

The desert didn't seem to end, the air was humid, and I constantly had to pause to wait for Candi to catch up.

The day was NOT off to a good start. I was supposed to reach Death City by a certain time, but although this god awful terrain wasn't too much for me to handle, Candi, my weapon partner, was having a much harder time. The scarves Lady Murasaki gave us to make our journey a bit easier were helping pretty well, but every now and then sand would drift inside and sometimes they would get in her mouth. I would cough, but then that would shift the scarf and even more sand would get in my mouth, making me cough even more.

"Agh... can we take a break soon, I'm sweating like crazy and it's sooo hot and humid and my throat's burning from sand... that's not a good sign, you know!" I couldn't blame Candi for wanting a break. She must be miserable. She was pampered like a princess for a very long time, until we became partners, and she's never had to go through terrain like this.

"Just a little farther Candi. Hey, I think I see something!" There was dark speck coming above an upcoming sand dune, and I could faintly feel a very, very strong soul nearby.

"Shinigami-sama..." My voice was hoarse and rash, and it came out as hardly a whisper. Unfortunately, this gave a free opening for more sand to enter my mouth, and I was sent into a coughing fit for the umpteenth time today. Why, we couldn't take a train- or some type of transportation- was beyond me. My clothes russled in the wind, for not only were we stuck in a desert, we were stuck in a desert during a major sandstorm. I tried to keep my stinging eyes open but the ridiculous amount of grains flying in every which direction had deluded my eyelids to slits. Sheilding my eyes from the wind and lowering my head, I open my eyes as wide as I could bear. The dark colored speck had grown tremendously in size, and sure enough, there was a huge soul surrounding the entire city. If my soul perception had been any greater, I'd say it would be practically overwhelming.

Eventually, we made it to the city. The soul surrounding it acted almost as a barrier. I cocked my head to the side, wondering how it would feel to actually enter someone's soul. I guess I've done it before in fights, but this just seemed different. I was walking into someone's soul without them trying to kill me.

"What are you waiting for silly? C'mon, it's so nice to finally be free of that horrid sand!" Candi was already inside the "barrier", running toward a very large building. Discarding her scarf on the ground for somone else to take into use. I took mine off and let the wind carry it away. I walked into the "barrier" as well, and I will admit, it felt like pure bliss. Everything was still, and the air smelled fresh. Sighing, I followed my giddy partner toward the large building at the top of the city. No doubt about it, that was the DWMA I've heard so much about.

Several moments later, Candi and myself were walking down a long corridor with guillotines looming overhead. We were making our way to the Death Room, as Sid, our guide, called it. I could hear several voices in the distance, one in a very distinct voice mumbling, "She better remember me." I smiled to myself. That voice could only belong to Maka. Maka's mother and Lady Murasaki were very close friends, so whenever Maka and her mother came to visit, we would play together and became very close friends. Maka's mother and father also had some sort of relationship with my own parents, and Maka once shared with me despite her mother telling her not to.

Let's just say, this wasn't the entrance I was expecting. It seemed as though everyone was fighting with everyone else. A boy with unusual blue hair was fighting with Maka, a boy with white hair swept to the side was trying to reason with Maka, while a taller girl with black hair tied back into a long pontytail was trying to reason with the boy with the blue hair. A tall girl with long darker blonde hair was chatting away with Candi (who had reached before me due to her lack of control) and another with shorter lighter blonde hair wearing the same outfit. Even Lord Death looked busy chiding a man I easily recognized as Spirit.

"Sorry about the mess, I promise it's not always like this. I'm Death The Kid, the two girls over there are Liz and Patty, my weapon partners." A boy around my age, maybe a bit older, had strolled over to my side. He had neat black (for the most part) hair, with three horizontal lines across his only half his head. He wore a Spartoi uniform consisting of a white dress shirt, black tie, a white sports jacket, with a white dress or suit jacket over it with the Spartoi symbol on the left sleeve, navy pants and white shoes. His eyes though, are what go to me most. They were two different shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil. The outer ring was a bright yellow, the inner ring a darker yellow, like gold.

"No, it's fine. I'm Aurore Shishiyumi, and that's Candi, my partner." I said as I pointed over towards Liz and Patti.

"So you have two weapon partners?" I asked, genuinely interested. It wasn't everyday I came across someone with two partners.

"Sisters. The taller one's Liz, and the shorter one's Patty. I use them as twin pistols so as not to throw off my symmetry. Symmetry is what balances this world, is what makes this world beautiful."

"Symmetry...I always have admired a very detailed building that's perfectly symmetrical. Quite impressive, now that I look back at it." I actually had a pretty well developed background when it came to architecture. Lady Murasaki loved to travel, and I acted as her body gaurd on said occasions. Achitecture intrigued me to no end.

"Wondeful, simply perfect." The way he said that actually made me blush a little. Just a little. So I told myself.

I heard a gasp and the last thing I knew I was being embraced tightly enough to make me gasp a little and a bright smile lit up my face.

"Aurore, I can't beleive I finally get to see you again!" Maka's voice sounded bright and cheery, and that only made me smile more.

"Yeah, I guess all that trouble Lady Murasaki always gets into really pays off..." I said with a sigh as we let go to face eachother for the first time in years. Far too many years. Maka chuckled lightly and then I turned to reaquaint with Spirit, and then met everyone else. I couldn't help but note how protective the boy named Soul seemed over Maka.

"Hello, Hey, How's it goin? Wassup?" The goofy voice I came to know as Lord Death's said while he clapped his largely oversized hands together.

"Hey, Lord Death. It's been a very long time, hasn't it." Though I can't remember it, I have supposedly "met" Lord Death when I was a baby. But that was when I was being taken care of by my parents.

"It has, it has. I can still remember you as a baby!" He said cheerfully, gently patting me with his large hands.

"Oh, that's right. You said you wanted me to help with a special mission, right?"

"It's far more than just a mission. You're going to have to risk your life and make very important decisions for the sake of your comrades, and many more lives. Are you sure you're up for that?" I was up for any action, with the quiet life I was leading up until recently. Excessive training aside, that is.

"Definately." My fists clenched in eager determination. Candi had returned to my side sometime after the introductions, and I could sense the same edge rediating off of her that she was just as excited as I was.

"Oh, but Lord Death, I haven't been able to find any available rooms so far so my livi-"

"Stop right there! As far as your living conditions go, I would be just fine with having you living with us for as long as you need to! As long as you're okay with that, that is!" Lord Death seemed truly triumphant with himself. I owed him one, I have to admit. Although I was so shocked by his hospotality that I could just stand there with my mouth practically dropping to the floor.

"O-of course! Th-that would be fine, if you're sure..."

"Good to hear it!" He wasn't joking? Talk about generous.

Squels errupted from Liz, Patty, and Candi. I whirled my head to see the three of them jumping up and down in a circle, hands clasped together.

"I can't beleive you're staying with us! How perfect!~" Liz exclaimed, while Patty just laughed.

"I know, I know! I just can't beleive how lucky we are that you're Kid's weapons, and he's Lord Death's son!" Candi yelled. Obviously, Candi knew much more than I did from her conversation with Patty and Liz. Although, I probably should've taken the hint when he told me he was Death The Kid, meaning the kid of Lord Death, hence the name, Death The Kid. I mentally facepalmed.  
>Praying that Kid didn't take that as a burden, I took a chance and glanced back at him. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw him simply smile at the girls still dancing around in a circle.<p>

"But before anything, we need to get you into your brand new uniform~" Said Spirit as he pulled out a Spartoi uniform obviously meant for me.

"Makaaaaaaa," I turned to see Maka as she took out a book I didn't even know she had.

"CHOP!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to those who are reading this. Once more I wrote this around 1 o'clock, and am quite tired since I write these after I write the actual chapter. Normally I would base whether or not I would finish a story based on good reviews and alerts, I think I just want to finish this for myself. That doesn't mean they aren't highly appreciated and drive me to write the next chapter even sooner than usual. Which is usually very soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Herp de derp.

I stood there for a really long time. Kid's house was even bigger than I imagined, and I easily got lost in it quite a few times and I had only been here for a few hours. Anyways, I was in the room deemed to be mine, which was conveniently connected with Candi's. I was standing in front of one of many large mirrors placed throughout the mansion, most likely due to how Lord Death liked to communicate. I was staring hard at my own reflection, wondering who exactly I was seeing. I'm not stupid, this is obviously me. I just happened to be the exact image of my mother, who I vowed to want absolutely nothing to do with. My father? Mixed feelings came when I though about him. Lord Death had said he had something for me, but a few of the academy students fad to go on a remedial lesson so he wanted to stay and watch. That was fine with me, I had an eeryly creepy feeling that I wasn't going to like what he had to give me. I heard a knock on the door, knocking me out of my reverie. Just as I was about to say come in, I turned back to the mirror, and gasped. My reflection was NOT ME. My skin was pitch black, with white streakes going which way and that across my arms. My hair was turned white, black streaks wrapping around my normally blonde locks. Even my pupils were a different color!

"Hey are you alright?" A smooth voice I had recognized as Kid came in and I whirled over to his direction. His face was still impassive, and I wondered how he was able to look at me in such a ghastly sight. He just cocked his head to the side, obviously wondering what it was I was so freaked about.

Glancing back at the mirror, I was back to my old self. Blonde hair, violet eyes. I blinked a few times, maybe it was just the mirror? My imagination? Wouldn't that be a little strange for it to be my imagination?

"No it's fine. Oh, there was something you wanted to talk to me about, right?" He said there was something important he needed to tell me, which I was eager to know. Lady Murasaki had never informed me why exactly I needed to go there.

"Yes, but I think my dad should be the one to tell you. Follow me." He was extremely formal for a person of our age, which was expected of Lord Death's son. I just wish he could be a little more casual. If I was going to live with the guy then shouldn't we at least get to know eachother a little bit?

I followed him regardless. He led me to a room even larger than mine. I would guess it was his with all the perfect symmetry, but then again, the entire house was like that. He walked up to a tall mirror and breathed on the smooth surface, creating a smogged oval. He quickly wrote a sequence of numbers in the gray oval and he stood aside to let me see.

"42-42-564?"

"If you ever need to contact my dad, then this is the way to do it." He smiled, and I was pretty sure he could contact him without using the mirror technique, seeing as though he was his son and a shinigami. It was kind of intimidating.

"Oh I see. Sometimes I forget that he can't leave the academy." I wondered if he ever got tired of being in the same place for so long.

"Hello kids! Whassup?" A goofy voice shot out from the mirror soon coupled with the image of a tall zig-zagging shape of black. His mask hid his face, as usual.

"Hey dad. You wanted to talk to us about something?" Kid asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. This is a very serious issue, one that needs to be addressed immediately. Now Aurore, has Lady Murasaki told you about the madness yet?" Oh, that must've been the madness taking over. Was that normal, though?

"Yeah, but not very much about it." She was always letting out important bits of information. I was often times going through things blindly.

"The madness tends to stick to people who feel strongly of their ideals or goals. It is very important that you do not let this take you over, no matter what. Do you understand?" This was the most serious I've ever seen Lord Death, even with the ridiculous vocals.

"Good to hear! Now Kid, since Aurore is new here, I'd like you to take her to play basketball with the others or something. Also, since she's new to the academy, I'd like for the two of you to go on missions together for a while, just until she get's used to it."

"Of course." Kid smiled at me. I figured going on missions with Liz and Patty would do Candi some good when it came to social interactions, and Kid seemed pretty strong when it came to fights and such. Afterall, he was a shinigami. I smiled back.

"Good to hear! Well, I wouldn't want to bore you anymore, so goodbye for now!"

"Goodbye Lord Death."

"Bye dad." The mirror returned to show our reflections again, showing no trace that it had shown anything else but us. The madness must've been a serious thing, seeing as though Lord Death wanted to speak to them himself. I wondered if the madness had ever taken over Kid. Being a shinigami, he must have some of his own ideals, and I knew I had mine. I watched his back as he led me through the winding corridors back to the living room. Should I really ask him, would that really be rude? Should I be barging in to someone else's past when I hardly know them? Why do I care so much?

"Is something bothering you?" He stopped walking and I almost ran into him. His face was no longer impassive, but genuinely worried.

"Hm? Oh, I was just wondering the madness ever got to you..." I looked at him, and almost shuddered. His eyes were intensified on mine, as though I had brought up a bad memory he'd rather forget.

"Yeah, once. That's a long story though, I'll tell you about it some other time." He brushed it off easily, but I don't think it was as laidback as he was making it seem.

"You don't have to, I was just curious." I realized that that might be a sensitive subject, especially when we hardly know eachother.

"No, no, you should know about it. I don't mind telling you." He seemed as though it was nothing more than just a bad experience, but I highly doubt being overwhelmed with power and greed to be tossled into destructive ways and losing yourself completely could be labeled as just a bad experience.

"Okay, if you say so." On the other hand, if he was willing to tell me then I would be more than willing to listen.

"Yay, yay! Our first basketball game together!" Patty was clapping and laughing, which I found she did often these days.

"Yeah I know, it'll be fun. But we have to go shopping first." Liz added as she smiled brightly at me and Candi.

"Hey, do you even know how to play basketball?" Candi asked from the opposite side of the room, where she was currently painting her nails a grassy green.

"Yeah of course I know how to play basketball, it was a favorite back at the temple!" Candi didn't really like the temple (our old home, ran by Lady Murasaki), simply because she thought it was too uptight.

"Okay. You need a haircut, by the way. It's way too long." At that Patty starting giggling at nothing in particular, and Liz shot a nervous glance back at Candi. Kid looked as though he had been struck with a brilliant idea.

"Uuh, I'm sure we can schedule an appointment at the mall or something, can't we Kid?" Liz looked at Kid nervously, before glaring at his unmoving facial features.

"Nonsense. They could never cut her hair perfectly. You will let me do it, won't you?" He looked at me with those golden eyes, his hands pressed together in a pleading manor. Liz made X's with her arms, shaking her head furiously.

"Umm-"

"Please, you have to let me do it or else it won't be perfectly symmetrical!" Was that it? Oh, I can't say no when he looks at me like that? He looks so...cute? No, that wasn't the word... was it?

"Yeah sure, why not." I gave in to his pleading, and as soon as I did so his mood immediately changed. He stood up and started to make his way to a large template of paper before being stopped short by Liz.

"Hold on a sec, you can't take a whole week planning out her haircut. You either do it right now, or we taker her to a salon." A whole week? This guy was really passionate about symmetry. Liz had a hold on one of his arms, and he eventually gave in.

"Fine." He said, sighing.

"I'll get the scissors~" Patty said in a singsong voice.

"Sorry about that, it's just that he's so obsessed with symmetry it's annoying." Liz said modestly, giving a small sigh of her own and glaring at Kid.

"It's not an obsession, symmetry is what makes the world beautiful." Kid stated as he positioned himself behind me, a pair of silver scissors in his right hand.

"I think it's nice to have someone so passionate about something like symmetry, in a way it represents the balance between good and evil, and the thin line that seperates them." I'm not really sure what it was that made me say that, I just had an overwhelming feeling that maybe Kid's love of symmetry went a little deeper then a simple obsession.

Liz didn't say anything, but instead smiled knowingly at me. I was unable to see Kid's face although I was able to notice him freeze completely. I hope I didn't strike another sensetive nerve, but I couldn't help but think about how I was right. I was right, right? RIGHT?

"Yes, Exactly. See Liz, I'm not the only one who realizes the beauty of symmetry." I could tell he was smiling behind me, and I was glad that I would probably remain on his good side for a while.

"So, what movies do you like?" Liz asked as she walked over to the large flat screen centered in the middle of the large room.

"Horror, comedy. The same everybody else likes." I stated as I scanned the large rack full of DVDs.

"Awesome! Kid likes horror, and Patty likes comedy, so we have a ton of those." Liz started moving her finger up and down the rack of DVD's, stopping at one with a particularly gruesome cover.

"So what kind of movies do you like?"

"Uuh-" She started to stammer, and I would've cocked my head to the side for if it didn't have Kid carefully snipping bits of hair from the back of my head.

"Sissy's a perv, so she likes to watch special romance movies!" Patty exclaimed, much to her older sister's dismay.

"Is that why you like to meet up with Tsubaki so much?" Kid asked from behind me.

"No, shut up! Tsubaki's just a really cool girl so I like hanging out with her, is that so bad?" I had to put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"Oh, and after basketball we were all thinking of meeting up at Maka's for a while." Liz quickly returned to her normal state, as though the previous conversation had never happened.

"Sounds good." Kid was speaking quicker than usual, probably due to him wanting to focus more so on my hair than on anything else. At least my hair would be even. Perfectly, even.


End file.
